doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cristina Hernández
|nacimiento = 13 de febrero de 1977 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = María García (hija) Eduardo Gutiérrez (hijo) Ricardo Tejedo (esposo) Eduardo Tejedo (suegro) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de doblaje Astróloga Conductora |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = La cigüeña no espera |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 ( ) |medios = Televisión Locución |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = SCCPSakuraKinomoto.ogg |demo2 = Cristina_Hernández.ogg |demo3 = Exorcista_(1973)_Regan_(C_Hdez).ogg |wikipedia = Cristina Hernández |facebook = Cristina-Hernandez-Solo-para-Fans-Página-Oficial-125607097489700 |twitter = cricrivoz |instagram = cricrivoz |youtube = Cristina Hernandez }} thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Cristina Hernández. thumb|230px|Tributo a la talentosa Cristina Hérnandez. SakuraKinomoto_ClearCard.png|Sakura Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors y Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card, su personaje más emblemático. 130px-Blossom2.png|Bombón en Las chicas superpoderosas, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Bombón_PPGZ.png|El mismo personaje en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. SMCSuperchibimoon.png|Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hikari_yagami_kari_kamiya_by_skylights01-d6b1wps.png|Kari Kamiya en Digimon: Digital Monsters, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Inside Out Joy.png|Alegría en Intensa mente, Disney Infinity y Disney sobre hielo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Padmestarwarsay4y46.png|Padmé Amidala en la saga de Star Wars. REggieRocketRocketPower02.png|Reggie Rocket en Rocket Power. Catwoman 0007.jpg|Selina Kyle / Gatúbela en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Batman: Arkham Knight, Injustice: Gods Among Us e Injustice 2. Julie Makimoto.jpg|Julie Makimoto en Bakugan. Gatomon Render.png|Gatomon también en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Angewomon t.png|Angewomon también en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Shizuka_2005.jpg|Shizuka Minamoto en Doraemon y Doraemon (2005). juego-de-gemelas-la-escena-que-nunca-has-visto--379x302.jpg|Annie James y Hallie Parker en Juego de gemelas. Matilda.png|Matilda Wormwood en Matilda. Sara_Crewe.png|Sara Crewe en La princesita. Merlina_AF1.png|Merlina Addams en Los locos Addams y su secuela. MomHarmony-TS4.png|Mamá de Harmony en Toy Story 4. Peggy Olson.jpg|Margaret "Peggy" Olson (Temps. 5 - 7) en Mad Men. Annedisney.jpeg|Mia Thermopolis en El diario de la princesa y su secuela. Lima2.png|Lima en Saber Marionette. SMCBlackLady.png|Black Lady también en Sailor Moon R y Sailor Moon Crystal. BriarEAHcartoonprofile.png|Briar Beauty en la franquicia de Ever After High. JoyceIcon.jpg|Joyce Byers en Stranger Things. Jane Foster II - TUMO.png|Jane Foster/Mujer Thor en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en Los Vengadores Unidos. WhiteAIW10.png|La Reina Blanca en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) y Alicia a través del espejo (2016). Kiki.jpg|Kiki en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (doblaje original). MaronDokkanBattle.png|Marron en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Helles.png|Jerez en Dragon Ball Super. Haruko.jpg|Haruko Akagi en Slam Dunk. Pennyproud.jpg|Penny Proud en La familia Proud. Sabrina-spellman-sabrina-the-animated-series-2.32.jpg|Sabrina Spellman en Sabrina, la brujita. Maxresdefault2.jpg|Anna, Teresa y Helena, Las tres mellizas. Baby_Lola.gif|Lola Bunny en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Mona_le_vampire_big.gif|Mona Parker en Mona la vampira. Jojo_Tickle.png|Jojo en El circo de Jojo. Hello_kitty1.jpg|Kitty en El paraíso de Hello Kitty y en El teatro mágico de Hello Kitty (redoblaje, algunos episodios). OlliePolliedesign02.png|Olie Polie en Rolie Polie Olie. MaggiePeyton.jpg|Maggie Peyton en Herbie: A toda marcha. Laney_boggs_she's_all_that.jpg|Laney Boggs en Ella es así. P&P_Elizabeth_Bennett.png|Elizabeth Bennet en Orgullo y prejuicio. Amelie1.jpg|Amélie Poulain de Amélie. FF Anna Coleman.png|Anna Coleman en Un viernes de locos. Gloria_Richie_Rich.png|Gloria en Ricky Ricón. Darla.png|Darla en Los pequeños traviesos. Screen-shot-2012-12-22-at-1-02-30-am.png|Kevin McCallister en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. QAAN_Adam_Szalinski.png|Adam Szalinski en Querida, agrandé al niño. Jenny_Szalinzki.png|Jenny Szalinski en Querida, nos hemos encogido. Theocmarissa.jpg|Marissa Cooper en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Alex_mack.jpg|Alex Mack en El mundo secreto de Alex Mack. Lana_Lang_Smallville.jpg|Lana Lang (2ª voz) en Smallville. GossipGirlCharacter.png|La voz de Chica indiscreta. Catherinepromopic.jpg|Catherine Chandler en La bella y la bestia (2012). BMW_Morgan_Matthews2.png|Morgan Matthews (2ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir. Veronicamars.jpg|Veronica Mars en la serie homónima y película. ChelseaS2.jpg|Chelsea Daniels en Es tan Raven y en La casa de Raven. Mantisgdlgsalaxia.PNG|Mantis en La serie animada de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Chica octopus.jpg|Carolyn Trainer / Lady Octopus en Spider-Man de Marvel. Ninasayers.jpg|Nina Sayers en El cisne negro. AmeliaBrand-Interstellar.jpg|Amelia Brand en Interestelar. TheodoraWWOW.png|Theodora, bruja mala del Oeste en Oz, el poderoso. Desjarden.PNG.png|Señorita Desjardin en Carrie (2013). Zoehart.png|Dra. Zoe Hart en En el corazón del sur. Karen_Serenity_2019.png|Karen Zariakas en Obsesión. Jackie Burkhart.jpg|Jackeline "Jackie" Burkhart en El show de los 70 (Temps. 1 - 4). Film_Alaska_Gallery_Thora.jpg|Jessie Barnes en Alaska. 19478-24868.jpg|Bianca Stratford en 10 cosas que odio de ti. LolaStep.png|Lola Step en Confesiones de una típica adolescente. Los miserables-2012-1c.jpg|Fantine en Los miserables (2012). 231649.jpg|Stacy Stickler en Grafitos. Photo16.png|Lula en Bananas en pijama. Wanda-li-the-magic-school-bus-7.4.jpg|Wanda en El autobús mágico. Timberly.png|Timberly Johanssen (2ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Gretchen-grundler-lilo-and-stitch-8.89.jpg|Gretchen Grundler en Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras, Recreo: Abajo los grandes y Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Jackie_infobox.png|Jackie Wackerman en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Images (86).jpg|Nikki Wong en Locos dieciséis (doblaje mexicano). Selenia_-_A&M.png|Princesa Selenia en Arthur y los minimoys y Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos. M261.jpg|Mandy Destrucción en Secuaces. Lynn_Minmay_Macross_DYRL.png|Lynn Minmay en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross (redoblaje). Miutio.png|Miutio en Blue Submarine No. 6. ElfenLMariko.png|Mariko en Elfen Lied. Hamtarolaura.jpg|Laura Haruna en Hamtaro. Oficial_Jenny.png|Oficial Jenny en Pokémon (Temps. 8 - 11). Ursula Pokémon.png|Úrsula en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 13). Salamon t.png|Salamon también en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Tayuya_Render_2_by_Darka22.png|Tayuya en Naruto. Archivo:Tia.jpg|Tia en Zatch Bell. Upa_Dragon_Ball.png|Upa (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball. Suno2.png|Suno (2ª voz) también en Dragon Ball. Nelly_dance_in_the_vampire.jpg|Nelly en Bailando con vampiros. Mother Mirai.png|Mamá en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana. YoungMother_Mirai.png|Mamá (niña) en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana. RukaAzumi_COTS.png|Ruka Azumi en Espíritus del mar. Maru_BeybladeShogunSteel.png|Maru en Beyblade: Shogun Steel. CharaImage Lila.png|Lila Rossi (1ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Pkmn M08 Lady Ilene.png|Lady Ilene en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew. MLP-TreeHugger1.png|Tree Hugger en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Anastasia_niña.jpg|Anastasia (niña) de la película homónima. Hermana_de_sefora_epde.png|Hermana de Séfora en El príncipe de Egipto. Kate AAO.png|Kate en la franquicia de Alpha y Omega. Gingerh.jpg|Ginger en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones. Brenda_Smallfoot.png|Brenda en Pie pequeño. YiMom_Abominable.png|Madre de Yi en Un amigo abominable. Darla CDD.png|Darla Dimple en Los gatos no bailan. Pinkalicious Pinkerton.png|Pinkalicious Pinkerton en Pinkalicious & Peterrific. Stella-1.png|Stella en Angry Birds: La película. Sweet Tea - Cars 3.png|Sweet Tea en Cars 3. Cera_land.jpg|Cera en tres películas de La tierra antes del tiempo. MacOS Screenshot .png|Asistente de Krei en Grandes héroes: La serie. ECM_-_Florence.png|Florence en Doogal: Aventuras peludas y en El Carrusel mágico. Jeanette-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-8.91.jpg|Jeanette en Alvin y las ardillas (doblaje Nickelodeon). Chris-alice-growing-up-creepie-83.9.jpg|Chris-Alice Hollyruler en Creepie. Lila-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-89.1.jpg|Lila en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Paula-0.png|Paula en The Loud House. Cissy rooney pann.png|Cissy Rooney (1ª voz) en Pepper Ann. Amber o'malley pann.png|Amber O'Malley también en Pepper Ann. Nibbles-tom-and-jerry-tales-49.8.jpg|Nibbles (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry. 9575-4994.jpg|El Niño / Dick Tracy Jr. en Dick Tracy. MildredWorstWitch.jpg|Mildred Embrollo en La bruja desastrosa (Temps. 1 - 2) y La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. Character_big_21235.jpg|Melinda Gordon (2ª voz) en Almas perdidas (Temps. 3 - 5). NAOMI_CLARK.jpg|Naomi Clark en 90210. LexiVampire.png|Alexia "Lexi" Branson en Diarios de vampiros. Criminalminds_kate_callahan.jpg|Kate Callahan en Mentes criminales. Samgoodson.png|Sam Goodson en Anger Management. PRNS_Directora_Hastings.jpg|Directora Hastings (2ª voz) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. 120136.281x308.jpg|Lucrezia Donati en Los demonios de Da Vinci. Grace_Barrows.jpg|Grace Barrows en Salvación. Cheaper_by_the_dozen49.jpg|Nora Baker en las dos películas de Más barato por docena. Regan theresa macneil tese.png|Regan MacNeil en El exorcista (redoblaje). H2018 Karen Strode.png|Karen Strode en Halloween (2018). 31189-14804.gif|Ellie Creed en Cementerio de mascotas. Napoleon1995.jpg|Napoleón, el perro de la película homónima de 1995. Ashley-1.png|Ashley en WarioWare Gold. Min-0.png|Min en Barney y sus amigos. Patricia_Whitmore.jpeg|Patricia Whitmore en Día de la Independencia. 20381-26586.gif|Margareth "Maggie" Fitzgerald en Million Dollar Baby. NMO_Melanie_Smooter.png|Melanie Smooter/Melanie Carmichael en No me olvides. 14577-26619.gif|Ellie Myers en La marca de la bestia. Millie_Harris.jpg|Millie Harris en Jumper. Wrinkle-reese-2.png|Sra. Qué en Un viaje en el tiempo. Trixie.ChristinaRicci.jpg|Trixie en Meteoro, la película. Lauren Scott.jpg|Lauren Scott en ¡Esto es guerra!. 50905-26859.gif|Jennifer Ramsey en Poseidón. Kasumi_Devon_Aoki.jpg|Kasumi (Devon Aoki) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto. Priest-lc01.jpg|Lucy Pace en Priest: El vengador. Neela_nathalie_kelley.jpg|Neela en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. Vlcsnap-2014-09-09-15h12m51s92.png|Paula en Buenos vecinos y Buenos vecinos 2. Spectre_Swann.jpg|Madeleine Swann en 007: Spectre. Sienna_Brooks.jpg|Dra. Sienna Brooks en Inferno. Billie_Jean_King.jpg|Billie Jean King en La batalla de los sexos. Lego DC Lashina.jpg|Lashina en Lego DC Super-Villains. Ashe_Square_0.png|Ashe también en League of Legends. Lulu_Square_0.png|Lulu también en League of Legends. Quinn_Square_0.png|Quinn también en League of Legends. Anne-Hathaway -2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de la actriz Anne Hathaway. Natalie Portman 2018.jpg|Natalie Portman otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. Kristen Bell 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kristen Bell. Lindsay-Lohan -2018.jpg|Ha sido la voz de Lindsay Lohan desde sus primeras películas. Reese-Witherspoon-2019.jpg|Reese Witherspoon, otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. Christina Ricci 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Christina Ricci. Jennifer Love Hewitt 2019.jpg|Dobló ocasionalmente a Jennifer Love Hewitt. Judy Greer 2019.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Judy Greer. Kate-mara-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kate Mara. thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Cristina Hernández. thumb|230px|right|[[Eduardo Garza entrevistando a Cristina Hernández.]] thumb|right|230 px Helga Cristina Hernández Ramírez, mejor conocida como Cristina Hernández, (nacida el 13 de febrero de 1977) es una actriz y directora de doblaje, conductora, locutora y astróloga mexicana. Biografía Llegó a este medio gracias a que era vecina de Moisés Iván Mora; su carrera como actriz de doblaje comenzó en los estudios de Sonomex a los 11 años en 1988 y en los series de televisión en 1988. Al tercer dia de empezar a trabajar ya estaba grabando un comercial de Mattel. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes principales de varias series de anime como Sakura Kinomoto, protagonista de Sakura Card Captors, Lima en Saber Marionette, Shizuka en Doraemon, Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon en Sailor Moon, Marron en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT, Haruko Akagi en Slam Dunk, también ha participado en otras series como Pokémon y Digimon, y trabajado en diversas series infantiles y dibujos animados, entre otras, doblando a Bombón en Las chicas superpoderosas y a Alegría en la película de Disney•Pixar Intensa mente. Además de ser actriz de doblaje es astróloga. Adicionalmente ha colaborado en algunas películas y series de Disney, particularmente doblando a las actrices Lindsay Lohan y Anne Hathaway, así mismo fue la voz del personaje de Padmé Amidala en los episodios La amenaza fantasma, El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. También dobló a las niñas protagonistas de películas como Matilda y La princesita. Estuvo casada con el también actor de doblaje René García con quien tuvo una hija y a partir del 14 de agosto del 2015 ahora está casada con el también actor y director de doblaje Ricardo Tejedo. Su tono de voz es parecido al de la actriz Vanessa Garcel. Filmografía Películas Anne Hathaway *Maestras del engaño (2019) - Josephine Chesterfield *Obsesión (2019) - Karen Zariakas *Alicia a través del espejo (2016) - Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Pasante de moda (2015) - Jules Ostin *Sólo una canción (2014) - Franny *Interestelar (2014) - Amelia Brand *Los miserables (2012) - Fantine *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Selina Kyle / Gatúbela *Un día (2011) - Emma Morley *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Liz Undertip *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Guerra de novias (2009) - Emma Allen *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) - Agente 99 *El súper agente 86 (2008) - Agente 99 *Becoming Jane (2007) - Jane Austen *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Beth Easton *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Mia Thermopolis *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Mia Thermopolis Natalie Portman * Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Jane Foster *Vox Lux: El precio de la fama (2018) - Celeste *Aniquilación (2018) - Lena (versión Paramount) *Jackie (2016) - Jacqueline Kennedy *Una historia de amor y oscuridad (2015) - Fania *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Jane Foster *Thor (2011) - Jane Foster *El cisne negro (2010) - Nina Sayers *La otra Bolena (2008) - Ana Bolena *V de venganza (2005) - Evey *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - Padmé Amidala *Tiempo de volver (2004) - Samantha *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Padmé Amidala *Chicas hermosas (1996) - Marty *Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Lauren Gustafson Christina Ricci *Los Pitufos 2 (2013) - Vexy (tráiler) *Después de la vida (2009) - Anna Taylor *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Trixie *Penelope (2006) - Penelope Wilhern *De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Sarah Schivino *El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Rae *La marca de la bestia (2005) - Ellie *Muero por ti (2003) - Amanda Chase *Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Selby *Pumpkin (2002) - Carolyn McDuffy *La hija de la luz (2000) - Cheri Post *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Beth Easton *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Merlina Addams *Los locos Addams (1991) - Merlina Addams Reese Witherspoon *Un viaje en el tiempo (2018) - Sra. Qué *Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Oficial Rose Cooper *Una buena mentira (2014) - Carrie *Condenados (2013) - Pam Hobbs *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Lauren Scott *Agua para elefantes (2011) - Marlena Rosenbluth *Four Christmases (2008) - Kate *El sospechoso (2007) - Isabella El-Ibrahimi *Vanidad (2004) - Becky Sharp *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) - Cecily *No me olvides (2002) - Melanie Smooter/Carmichael *Amores a colores (1998) - Jennifer Wagner *El hombre de la luna (1991) - Dani Trant Lindsay Lohan *Tentaciones oscuras (2013) - Tara *Casi embarazada (2009) - Thea Clayhill *Sé quién me mató (2007) - Aubrey Fleming / Dakota *Las reglas de Georgia (2007) - Rachel Wilcox *El descanso (2006) - Ella misma *Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Lola Johnson *Bobby (2006) - Diane Howser (2006) *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Maggie Peyton *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Mary Elizabeth "Lola" Stepp *Un viernes de locos (2003) - Anna Coleman *Los detectives (2002) - Lexy Gold *Juego de gemelas (1998) - Hallie Parker y Annie James Judy Greer *Halloween (2018) - Karen Strode *Wilson (2017) - Shelly *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) - Karen Mitchell *Men, Women & Children (2014) - Donna Clint *Carrie (2013) - Srta. Desjardin *Los descendientes (2011) - Julie Speer *Marmaduke (2010) - Debbie Winslow *Love Happens (2009) - Marty Kate Mara *Trascender (2014) - Bree (versión Warner) *10 años (2011) - Elise *Somos Marshall (2006) - Annie Cantrell *Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) - Summer Jones / Wonder *Leyendas urbanas: El fantasma del espejo (2005) - Samantha Owens *Juegos del destino (1999) - Jessica Jennifer Love Hewitt *Garfield 2 (2006) - Dra. Liz Wilson *The truth about love (2005) - Alice Holbrook *Garfield: La película (2004) - Dra. Liz Wilson *Shortcut to Happiness (2004) - Satanás *El esmoquin (2002) - Del Blaine *Las estafadoras (2001) - Paige Conners Kristen Bell *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) - Karen Baker *El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) - Kiki (tráiler) *La jefa (2016) - Claire *Veronica Mars (2014) - Veronica Mars *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Sarah Marshall Winona Ryder *El dilema (2011) - Geneva *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) - Sandra Dulles *Muchachos (1996) - Patty Vare *En busca de Ricardo III (1996) - Lady Anne Scarlett Johansson *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Anna Taylor (versión Warner) *El gran truco (2006) - Olivia Wenscombe (versión Warner/TV/Netflix) *El ataque de las arañas (2002) - Ashley Parker *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Molly Pruitt Kirsten Dunst *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Mary Svevo (versión TV/Netflix) *Muérete bonita (1999) - Amber Atkins *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Claudia (dos diálogos) Neve Campbell *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) - Sarah Sawyer (tráiler) *Pánico (2000) - Sarah Cassidy Emma Stone *La batalla de los sexos (2017) - Billie Jean King *Paper Man (2009) - Abby Carla Gallo *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Paula *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Paula Mischa Barton *La operadora (2015) - Pamela Miller *Obsesión del pasado (2009) - Shelby Mercer Radha Mitchell *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Leah Banning (doblaje mexicano) *El milagro de Henry Poole (2008) - Dawn Lily Collins *Abduction (2011) - Karen Martin *Priest: El vengador (2011) - Lucy Pace Hilary Duff *La vida según Greta (2009) - Greta *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Natalie Connors (2ª versión) Amber Tamblyn *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Tibby Rollins *El Aro (2002) - Katie Embry Katharine Isabelle *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Bree *Insomnia (2002) - Tanya Francke Kristen Stewart *Camino salvaje (2007) - Tracy Trato *Los mensajeros (2007) - Jessica Solomon (1ª versión) Devon Aoki *Asesino solitario (2007) - Kira Yanagawa *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Kasumi Emmy Rossum * Poseidón (2006) - Jennifer Ramsey * Genio (1999) - Claire Addison Piper Perabo *Más barato por docena 2 (2005) - Nora Baker *Más barato por docena (2003) - Nora Baker Keira Knightley *Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Elizabeth Bennet *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Sabé Rachael Leigh Cook *Ella es así (1999) - Laney Boggs *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Becky Thatcher Mae Whitman *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Patricia Whitmore *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Casey Green Thora Birch *Alaska (1996) - Jessie Barnes *Peligro inminente (1994) - Sally Ryan Linda Blair *El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Regan MacNeil (2ª versión) *El exorcista (1973) - Regan MacNeil (2ª versión) Otros *Socias en guerra (2020) - Ellie (Brittany Guess) *Maléfica: Dueña del mal (2019) - Gerda (Jenn Murray) *El rey león (2019) - Voces adicionales *Asesinos anónimos (2019) - Jade (Jessica Alba) *Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno (2018) - Valerie McKee (Jamie-Lee Money) *Yo soy Simón (2018) - Emily Spier (Jennifer Garner) *Golden Exits (2017) - (Kate Lyn Sheil) *The Resurrection of Gavin Stone (2017) - Kelly Richardson (Anjelah Johnson-Reyes) *Mesa 19 (2017) - Francie Millner (Rya Meyers) *El pájaro loco (2017) **Samantha Bartlett (Jordana Largy) **Vanessa (Thaila Ayala) (tráiler) *Viaje salvaje (2017) - Shopper (Kim Caramele) *La bella y la bestia (2017) - Madre de Bella (Zoe Rainey) *Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) - Amy Gersbeck (Amy Holt) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Tracey (Olivia Munn) *Inferno (2016) - Dra. Sienna Brooks (Felicity Jones) *Mi amigo el dragón (2016) - Madre de Pete (Esmée Myers) *Pacto criminal (2015) - Lindsey Cyr (Dakota Johnson) *007: Spectre (2015) - Madeleine Swann (Léa Seydoux) *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (2015) - Paletas unidas *Miss Meadows (2014) - Miss Mary Meadows (Katie Holmes) *Camino hacia el terror 6 (2014) - Sally (Sadie Katz) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Rachel (Kelly Stables) *Socavón (2013) - Joan Conners (Gina Holden) *Una segunda oportunidad (2013) - Ellen (Tracey Fairaway) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Kei (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Mamá (2013) - Insertos *Oz, el poderoso (2013) - Theodora, la Bruja mala del oeste (Mila Kunis) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Jinx (Elodie Yung) *El atentado (2012) - Kim (Evgenia Dodina) *Los pequeños detalles (2011) - Nealy Lang (Elizabeth Banks) *Súper Volcán (2011) - Claire (MyAnna Buring) *Shame (2011) - Sissy Sullivan (Carey Mulligan) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto (2011) - Nina Wei / Lily (Li Bingbing) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) (tráiler) *¡Rendirse, jamás! (2011) - Amelia Davis (Mena Suvari) *Olas salvajes 2 (2011) - Pushy (Elizabeth Mathis) *Pase libre (2011) - Maggie (Jenna Fischer) *Los románticos (2010) - Lila Hayes (Anna Paquin) *Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Princesa Selenia (Selena Gomez) *La mansión Wolfberg (2010) - Paulina (Brooke D'Orsay) *Muerte en la montaña (2010) - Parker O'Neil (Emma Bell) *El mensajero (2009) - Olivia Peterson (Samantha Morton) *Megafault (2009) - Dra. Amy Lane (Brittany Murphy) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Tricia Danielson (Nicole Ari Parker) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) - Katy (Julianna Guill) *Maja, una princesa auténtica (2009) - Maja (Zandra Andersson) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Zooey Rice (Rashida Jones) *Diva adolescente (2008) - Josie (Linzey Cocker) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (Warner) - Dorothy Baker (Faune A. Chambers) *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Ashley (Laura Gordon) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) - Tris (Alexis Dziena) *Jumper (2008) - Millie Harris (Rachel Bilson) *Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) - Ana D'Mateo (Amanda Walsh) *La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Joanne (Rumer Willis) *Everybody wants to be Italian (2008) - Marissa Costa (Cerina Vincent) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Ingrid (Tora Hagen Frogner) *El gran Houdini (2007) - Benji McGarvie, Narración (ambos Saoirse Ronan) (doblaje mexicano) *A través del universo (2007) - Prudence (T.V. Carpio) *Hannibal, el origen del mal (2007) - Lady Murasaki (Li Gong) *La hora del terror (2007) - Priscilla Wright (Brittany Curran) *Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan (2007) - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) *Defensa diplomática (2006) - Asistente del Embajador *Aquamarine (2006) - Hailey Rogers (Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque) *El arte de la seducción (2006) - Audrey (Sophia Myles) *El culto siniestro (2006) - Hermana Rose (Molly Parker) (doblaje de TV) *Flicka (2006) - Katy McLaughlin (Alison Lohman) *Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Princesa Zelenia (Madonna) *Hostal (2006) - Kana (Jennifer Lim) *La casa del lago (2006) - Mona (Lynn Collins) *La iniciación de Sarah (2006) - Sarah Goodwin (Mika Boorem) *Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor (2006) - Kiki (Maria Popistasu) *Los come gusanos (2006) - Woody Forrester (Ty Panitz) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Duquesa de Polignac (Rose Byrne) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Neela (Nathalie Kelley) *Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) Marnie Piper (Sara Paxton) *Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Caroline Braden (Charlene McKenna) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) - Claire (Claire Titel) / Voces adicionales *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) - Tracy Sterling (Jessy Schram) *Capote (2005) - Laura Kinney (Allie Mickelson) *Kinky Boots (2005) - Nicola (Jemima Rooper) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Dorothy (Ashanti) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Addison Corday (Emmanuelle Vaugier) (versión DVD) *No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Natasha (Vanessa Lengies) *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Becky (Alexis Bledel) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Shelby Singer (Sabrina Speer) *Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Jenny (Michelle Trachtenberg) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Maggie Fitzgerald (Hilary Swank) *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown) *Una Navidad de locos (2004) - Blair Krank (Julie Gonzalo) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Lola (Dany Verissimo) *Wuthering Heights (2003) - Cate (Erika Christensen) *Identidad (2003) - Ginny (Clea DuVall) *Acuérdate de mí (2003) - Ilaria (Giulia Michelini) *Enamórate (2003) - Ashley Renee Martin (Mary Garrison) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - Lulu (Alexandra Holden) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Britney Spears *Mis sombras y yo: La vida de Judy Garland (2002) - Judy Garland (joven) (Tammy Blanchard) *Curvas peligrosas (2002) - Leah (Melissa Sagemiller) *Las locuras de Igby(2002) - Sookie (Claire Danes) *Nancy Drew (2002) - George (Lauren Birkell) *S1m0ne (2002) - Lainey Christian (Evan Rachel Wood) *Carrie (2002) - Carrie White (niña) (Jodelle Ferland) *Resident Evil (2002) - Reina Roja (Michaela Dicker) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore) *Amélie (2001) - Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou) *Atila (2001) - Honoria (Kristy Mitchel) *Yo era una rata (2001) - Lady Aurelia Ashington (Katie Blake) *Bailar hasta morir (2001) - Alyssa Lennox (Kymberly McCullough) *Bebés traviesos (2001) - Tina Grant (voz) (Jenelle Meyrink) *Cocinando la vida (2001) - Maribel Naranjo (Tamara Mello) *Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Letty (Samantha Esteban) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Shirley Temple (adolescente) *Amorosamente tuya (2000) - Debbie Strand (Rose McGowan) *Feroz (2000) - Srta. Sykes (Wendii Furlford) *Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Samantha Cavanaugh (Leelee Sobieski) *Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) - Ariel (Tamara Hope) *Qué raro (2000) - Jennifer (Britt Irvin) *Hermosa (2000) - Ruby (Joey Lauren Adams) *Rockeros rebeldes (1999) - Beth (Melanie Lynskey) *10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bianca Stratford (Larisa Oleynik) *Cambio de papeles (1999) - Annette Anderson (Shadia Simmons) *La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) - Melissa Margaret Marr (Bridgette Wilson) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Angie Cooper (Katie Volding) *Lección mortal (1999) - Jo Lynn Jordan (Marisa Coughlan) *Pequeños genios (1999) - Lexi (Brianna McConnell/Brittany McConnell) *Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) - Rhonnie Bronston (Thea Gumbert) *Soldado universal 2 (1999) - Hillary (Karis Paige Bryant) *Sueños de un asesino (1999) - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) *Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Bonnie Gilcrest (KaDee Strickland) / Dorothy Gale (Judy Garland) (archivo) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Margie (Lauren Maltby) *Tres es multitud (1998) - Margaret Yang (Sara Tanaka) *Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stevie (Andrew J. Marton) *Perturbados (1998) - Betty Caldicott (Julie Patzwald) (doblaje original) *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Soo Yung (Julia Hsu) *Cambio de sentimientos (1998) - Sarah Marshall (Shawna Waldron) *Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Anabelle Fox (Hallee Hirsh) *Amorosamente tuya (1998) - Debbie Strand (Rose McGowan) *Bailando en la luna (1997) - Maddy Morrison (Natalie Vansier) (redoblaje) *Blanca Nieves en el bosque negro (1997) - Lilly Hoffman (Monica Keena) *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) - Sheryl Lynn (Laurel Holloman) *Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Jenny Szalinski (Allison Mack) *Flipper (1996) - Kim (Jessica Wesson) (doblaje original) *Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Stacy Beindorf (Amy Sakasitz) *El mejor de los deseos (1996) - Hayley Wheaton (Danielle Harris) *Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) - Chelsea Stuart (Krystee Clark) *Ed (1996) - Liz (Doren Fein) *Matilda (1996) - Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) *Bad Boys (1995) - Julie Mott (Téa Leoni) (redoblaje) *Napoleón (1995) - Napoleón (Jamie Croft) *Apolo 13 (1995) - Susan Lovell (Emily Ann Lloyd) *La princesita (1995) - Sara Crewe (Liesel Matthews) *La última cena (1995) - Heather (Bryn Erin) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Emily McCord (Whittni Wright) *Mundo acuático (1995) - Enola (Tina Majorino) *Un viernes de miedo (1995) - Anabelle Andrews (Gaby Hoffmann) *Mi querido presidente (1995) - Lucy Shepherd (Shawna Waldron) *La historia sin fin III (1994) - Nicole (Melody Kay) *Belleza Negra (1994) - Molly (Gemma Paternoster) / Dolly (Keeley Flanders) *Entre dos amores (1994) - Meaghan Eastman (Jennifer Morrison) *La guerra (1994) - Lidia Simmons (Lexi Randall) *Ricky Ricón (1994) - Gloria (Stephi Lineburg) *Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Darla (Brittany Ashton Holmes) *Por amor a Nancy (1994) - Nancy Walsh (Tracey Gold) *Corazón indomable (1993) - Caroline (Marisa Tomei) *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Ellen Grape (Mary Kate Schellhardt) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Josh Waitzkin (Max Pomeranc) *Cambio de hábito (1992) - Deloris Van Cartier (niña) (Isis Carmen Jones) *Querida, agrandé al niño (1992) - Adam Szalinski (Daniel Shalikar/Joshua Shalikar) *Supercop (1992) - Inspector Jessica Yang, Directora de INTERPOL (Michelle Yeoh) *Boomerang (1992) - Khanya (Khanya Mkhize) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Voces adicionales *Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Emma (Amanda Junette Donatelli) *Dick Tracy (1990) - El Niño (The Kid) / Dick Tracy Jr. (Charlie Korsmo) *Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Ellie Creed (Blaze Berdahl) *La cigüeña no espera (1988) - Mary (Jaclyn Bernstein) (Debut) *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason vive (1986) - Nancy (Courtney Vickery) *Tess (1979) - Tess Durbeyfield (Nastassja Kinski) *El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Chica caminando #2 *Taxi Driver (1976) - Iris Steensma (Jodie Foster) (redoblaje) *Barry Lyndon (1975) - Nora Brady (Gay Hamilton) *Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Violeta Beauregard (Denise Nickerson) (doblaje de Sonomex) Series de TV Kristen Bell *El lugar bueno - Eleanor Shellstrop (2016-presente) *House of Lies - Jeannie Van Der Hooven (2012-2016) *Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva - Chica Indiscreta (2013) *Chica indiscreta - Chica Indiscreta / Ella misma (2007-2012) *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Lindsay Lohan *Lindsay - Ella misma (2014) *2 chicas quebradas - Claire Guinness (2014) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Ella misma (2012) *Ugly Betty - Kimmie Keegan (2008) Jennifer Love Hewitt *Mentes criminales - Kate Callahan (2014-2015) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Vicky (2010) (temp. 12) *Almas Perdidas- Melinda Gordon (temps. 3-5) (2007-2010) AnnaLynne McCord *90210 - Naomi Clark (2008-2013) *Cortes y puntadas - Eden Lord (2007-2009) Anneliese van der Pol *Es tan Raven - Chelsea Daniels (2003-2007) *Disney Channel Games - Ella misma *La casa de Raven - Chelsea Daniels (2017-presente) Georgina Sherrington *La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Mildred Embrollo (2001-2002) *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (temps. 1-2 y especial) Kristin Kreuk *La bella y la bestia - Catherine Chandler (2012-presente) *Smallville - Lana Lang (temps. 7-8) (2007-2009) Mischa Barton *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Marissa Cooper (2003-2006) *Celebrity Deathmatch - Ella misma Madeleine Martin *Mentes criminales - Lara Heathridge *Californication - Rebecca "Becca" Moody Otros * Pose - Patty Bowes (Kate Mara) (2018-presente) * Maniac - Annie Landsberg (Emma Stone) (2018) *Salvación - Grace Barrows (Jennifer Finnigan) (2017-2018) *El último reino - Gisela (Peri Baumeister) (2ª voz) (2017-2018) *Inhumans - Auran (Sonya Balmores) / Reina Medusalith "Medusa" Amaquelin (Serinda Swan) (tráiler) (2017) *Mamá - Michelle (Judy Greer) (2016) *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Addison Wells (Cassi Thomson) (Cap. 140) *Stranger Things - Joyce Byers (Winona Ryder) (2016-presente) *Los Muppets (serie de TV) - Reese Witherspoon (2015) *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lucrezia Doneti (2013-2015) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013-2015): **Reportera (Kacey Montoya) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Anon (Camille De Pazzis) (versión Sony) **Ellen Nadeer (Parminder Nagra) (versión Sony) *La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow - Katrina Crane (Katia Winter) (2013-2015) *En el corazón del sur - Dra. Zoe Hart (Rachel Bilson) (2011-2015) *Sueños de Hollywood - Raquel Westbrook (Jewel Staite) *Crossing Lines - Ellie Delfont-Bogard (Naomi Battrick) (2ª voz) *Level Up - Alexis (Jessica Matten) *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nicole *Diarios de vampiros - Lexi (Arielle Kebbel) *Mad Men - Margaret "Peggy" Olson (Elisabeth Moss) (Doblaje mexicano) *Aprendiendo a vivir - Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) (temps. 2-7, desde ep. 24) (1993-2000) *Jericho - Heather Lisinski (Sprague Grayden) *Hechiceras - Jenny Gordon (1999) *El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (1996-2006) *Los Soprano - Medow Soprano (1999-2007) *Emily de Luna Nueva - Emily Byrd Starr (Martha MacIsaac) (1ª voz) (1998-2000) *That 70's Show - Jackie Burkhart (Mila Kunis) (doblaje mexicano; 1998-2006) *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Alex Mack (Larisa Oleynik) *My Wide and Kids - Vanessa Scott *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1994) **Stacy Cooper (Lea-Helen Ewir) ("El Relato del apartamento 214") (temp. 3, ep. 28) **Amiga #2 de Kelly ("El Relato del Bosque del Vigía") (temp. 3, ep. 29) *Las playas de Malibu - Nina Gerard (Katie Wright) (1996) *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *ICarly - Missy Robinson, voces adicionales *Popular - Brooke McQueen (Leslie Bibb) (1999-2001) *La dimensión desconocida (2002) - Jenna Winslow (Amber Tamblyn) (2002) *Nuestra generación - Meg Pryor (Brittany Snow) (2002-2005) * Directora Hastings (Amanda Billing) (2ª voz) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-presente) *Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales *Escalofríos - Cara Renfield (Meredith Henderson) (temp. 2, ep. 36) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Connie (2ª voz) (Jennifer Tisdale) (2009) *Anatomía según Grey - Paramédico Hannah (Christina Ricci) (ep. "Es el Fin del Mundo Parte I" y "Es el Fin del Mundo (tal como lo conocemos) Parte II") *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (temps. 1-2) *La tribu Brady - Marcia Brady (Maureen McCormick) (temps. 4-5) *Tierras altas - Juliette Weybourne (2000) *Miénteme (Lie to me) - Voces adicionales *La teoría del Big Bang - Christy Vanderbel (Brooke D'Orsay) (2007), Agente Especial Angela Paige (Eliza Dushku) (2010) *Roseanne - Becky Conner (Lecy Goranson/Sarah Chalke) *El rey de Queens - Julie Patterson (Julie Benz) (temp. 1, ep. 20) (1999) *Las chicas Gilmore - Tana Schrick (Olivia Hack) (2003-2004) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Case/Siren *Freaks and Geeks - Cindy Sanders (Natasha Melnick) (1999-2000) *Crapston Villas - Sam (1995-1997) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Rebecca Ellison (Mattie Hawkinson) (2010) *Esposas desesperadas - Kayla Scavo (Rachel G. Fox) (temps. 3 y 4) *Cortes y puntadas - Fluffer (Marnette Patterson) (temp. 1 ep. 4) *Mentes criminales - Trish Davenport / Cheryl Davenport (Elisabeth Harnois), Molly Grandin (Rachel Miner) y voces adicionales *Las brujas de East End - Wendy Beauchamp (Mädchen Amick) Anime Megumi Hayashibara *El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Kitty *Tico y sus amigos - Nanami (Naomi) Simpson *Saber Marionette R - Lima *Saber Marionette J - Lima *Saber Marionette J Again - Lima *Saber Marionette J to X - Lima Kae Araki *Sailor Moon R - Rini Tsukino (eps. 66-88) / Black Lady *Sailor Moon S - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Kari Kamiya Tomiko Suzuki *Dragon Ball - Tammen / Churi *Dragon Ball Z - Marron *Dragon Ball GT - Marron Chinami Nishimura *Pokémon Advanced Generation - Oficial Jenny (8ª) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Oficial Jenny (11ª) Hiroko Ushida *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Marron *Dragon Ball Super - Marron Sakura Tange *Sakura Card Captors - Sakura Kinomoto *Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card - Sakura Kinomoto Yūko Miyamura *Cazadores de duendes - Ritsuko Inoue *Cazadores de duendes 2 - Ritsuko Inoue Yumi Kakazu *Mars, el exterminador - Muse *Doraemon (2005) - Shizuka Minamoto Otros *Kimba, el león blanco - Kimba *Los Caballeros de Kodai - Kukuri *Dragon Ball - Upa (2ª voz) / Tsuno / Konkichi / Tai / Minto /Ricky / Purin Voces adicionales *Guerreros Samurai - Juli (2ª voz) *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Miutio *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Salamon / Gatomon / Angewomon *Doraemon - Shizuka Minamoto *Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi *Hamtaro - Laura Haruna *Crayon Shin-chan - Srta. Poppi *Agent Aika - Rie Petoriyacowa *Beast Fighter - Maria Tengai *Pokémon - Tammy (temporada 5) / Mariah / Luna / Soledad (temporada 9) / Candice (temporada 12, 1ª voz) / Úrsula (temporada 13) / Erina (temporada 15, un loop) / Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leon von Schroeder *Zatch Bell - Tia *Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Bombón *Naruto - Tayuya / Hokuto *Bleach - Ryo Kunieda / Nieder (muñeco de Yoshi, voz femenina) *Bakugan - Julie Makimoto *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Insertos *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Yui (ep. 37) *Bailando con vampiros - Neri *La espada sagrada - Lisa Oakwood *Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Maru *Sushi Ninja - La Princesa *Elfen Lied - Mariko *Dragon Ball Super - Jerez *Sailor Moon Crystal - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon (Misato Fukuen) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami - Yū Morisawa *Sword Art Online - Rosalia *Sailor Moon - Voces adicionales *Sailor Moon R - Voces adicionales (hasta ep. 64) *Naruto Shippūden - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Hiroko Ushida *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Marron *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Marron Otros *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki (doblaje original) *Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross - Lynn Minmay *Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Sakura Kinomoto *Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad - Yukina Shiratori *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Koyuki Kazahana/Princesa Fuun *Heroes Pokemon: Latios y Latias - Oakley *Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - Lady Eileen *Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio - Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Shizuka Minamoto *Lupin III: El secreto del crepúsculo de Géminis - Lara *Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Pansy *Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística - Upa *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Kei *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana - Mamá y Mamá (niña) *Espíritus del mar - Ruka Azumi Series animadas Kath Soucie *101 dálmatas: la serie - Cadpig (2ª voz, dos eps.) *Pepper Ann - Cissy Rooney (1ª voz) *La pandilla del fin de semana - Tish Katsufrakis *Ben 10 - Tiffany Tara Strong * MAD - Mujer Maravilla (un ep.) / Pepper Potts (un ep.) * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Lila * El teatro mágico de Hello Kitty - Hello Kitty (redoblaje, algunos episodios) Catherine Taber * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padmé Amidala / Voces adicionales * Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino - Padmé Amidala Kyla Pratt *La familia Proud - Penny Proud *Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Penny Proud (un ep.) Otros *Madeline - Nona *Alvin y las ardillas - Jeanette (doblaje de Nickelodeon) *Bananas en pijama - Lula *Spider-Man - María Taína Elizando *El autobús mágico - Wanda *Mi Osito - Emily *Los niños de Oz - Dot *Gasparín - Poil *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Taylor *Teo - Pedro *¡Oye Arnold! - Timberly Johanssen (2ª voz) *Grafitos (Stickin' Around) - Stacy Stickler *Las tres mellizas - Anna / Teresa / Helena *Franklin - Caracol *Johnny Bravo - Bonnie, hija del presidente de Estados Unidos / Carol la antílope *Pepper Ann - Amber O'Malley *Tres amigos y Jerry - Trillizas (un ep.) *Las chicas superpoderosas - Bombón *Rolie Polie Olie - Olie *Los hijos de la Pantera Rosa - Chatta (Redoblaje) *Rocket Power - Reggie Rocket *Mona la vampira - Mona Parker (1ª voz, 1ª-2ª temporada) *Sabrina, la brujita - Sabrina Spellman *Maggie y la bestia feroz - Maggie *Aventuras en pañales - Kimi Finster (algunos eps.) *La pequeña Lulú - Anita (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Bob el constructor - Dizzy (algunos eps.) *Las locuras de Andy - Jen Larkin (temps. 2-3) *Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny *Kim Possible - Niña *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas - Padmé Amidala *El circo de Jojo - Jojo *El Mundo de Piwi! - Elástica, Samantha *Carl al Cuadrado - Chloe *Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Gretchen Grundler (un capítulo) *Creepie - Chris-Alicia Hollyruler *Kappa Mikey - Ori/Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Tuffy/Voces adicionales *Kerwhizz - Ninki *Locos dieciséis - Nikki Wong y Narración (doblaje mexicano) *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Jackie *Hora de aventura - Gente desnuda (ep. 30) *Un show más - Mujer furiosa *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Lady Catherine *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Nikki *El Carrusel mágico - Florence *Ever After High - Briar Beauty *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Tree Hugger *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Lila Rossi/Volpina *Guardianes de la galaxia - Mantis *Watch Car: Batalla de poder - Tori *Grandes héroes: La serie - Judy *Spider-Man de Marvel - Carolyn Trainer / Lady Octopus *Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures - Nikki *Pinkalicious & Peterrific - Pinkalicious *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales *MAD - Voces diversas (temp. 4) *Looney Tunes - Sniffles / Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Súper Sergio - Sarai (1ª voz) *Guerreros míticos - Perséfone *El pequeño Rey Macius - Rey Macius Películas animadas Kate Higgins *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Briar Beauty *Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa - Kate *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Kate *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Briar Beauty *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Kate *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Briar Beauty Cathy Cavadini *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro - Bombón *Las chicas superpoderosas Reinan - Bombón *Las chicas superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala - Bombón *Las chicas superpoderosas: La película - Bombón Candace Hutson *Un cuento de Navidad - Alex *La tierra antes del tiempo IV: Viaje a través de las brumas - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo II: Aventura en el Gran Valle - Cera Ashley Johnson *Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras - Gretchen Grundler *Recreo: Abajo los grandes - Gretchen Grundler Nakia Burrise *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Fallon *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Fallon Otros *Un amigo abominable - Madre de Yi *Toy Story 4 - Mamá de Harmony (Patricia Arquette) *Pie pequeño - Brenda *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Ginger *Los Increíbles 2 - Reportera *Coco - Voz de la entrada al mundo de los muertos *Cars 3 - Sweet Tea *Angry Birds: La película - Stella *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Mujer en carro *Intensa mente - Alegría (Amy Poehler) *Rio - Perla (tráiler) *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Grace *Open Season 3 - Giselita *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Viveca *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padmé Amidala *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Tuffy *Doogal: Aventuras peludas - Florence *La película de la familia Proud - Penny Proud *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Audrey Rocío Ramírez *La víspera de Navidad - Squeek *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Quinn Morgendorffer (dos diálogos) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Anette *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Alicia *El príncipe de Egipto - Hermana de Séfora *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Budgie *Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Annika Settergren *Anastasia - Anastasia (joven) *Fue mi mejor cumpleaños, Charlie Brown - Mimi *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Jill *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves - Minga Sherpa *Leyendas del viento del norte - Ana *Frosty regresa - Holly *Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Niño #4 *Santa Claus llega a la ciudad - Niña *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Dolly / Pistolita *El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima - Jacinta *El Grinch (2018) - Voces adicionales *Tarzán (1999) - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Mariana Ximenes *La favorita (2008) - Lara Pereira Fontini (trailer) *Paraíso tropical (2007) - Sônia Silva Weissman *Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Isabel Maria Gonçalves Quisquilloso "Bel" *América (2005) - Raíssa *Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) - Ana Francisca Mariano Da Silva "Aninha" *La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) - Rosário Giovanna Antonelli *Sol naciente (2016-2017) - Alicia Tanaka (trailer) *Reglas del Juego (2015-2016) - Atenea Torres Molinos/Francineide María del Socorro *La sombra de Helena (2014) - Clara Fernandes *La guerrera (2012-2013) - Heloísa Sampaio Alencar "Helô" *Las brasileñas (2012) - Gigi Regiane Alves *Belleza pura (2008) - Joana da Silva Amarante Medeiros (trailer) *Páginas de la vida (2006-2007) - Alice Miranda Silveira *La mestiza (2004) - Elizabeth "Belinha" Pereira Junqueira Caldas *Mujeres apasionadas (2003) - Dóris de Souza Duarte *Lazos de familia (2000-2001) - Clara Nascimento Ferrari Maytê Piragibe *Simplemente amor (2009) - Natália Vanarini Palmieri "Nati" *Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) - Joana de Souza *Marcas del destino (2006) - Eleni Castro Tainá Müller *Encantadoras (2012) - Liara Mariz *Insensato corazón (2011) - Paula Cortez Nathalia Dill *Avenida Brasil (2012) - Débora Magalhães Queirós *Escrito en las estrellas (2010) - Viviane Ferreira (Vitória Nogueira / Valentina Afonsina Navarro Aguillar) Tania Khalill *Fina estampa (2011-2012) - Letícia Fernandes Prado *India, una historia de amor (2009) - Maria Eduarda de Moraes Garrido "Duda" Débora Falabella *Dos caras (2007-2008) - Júlia de Queiroz Barreto Caó dos Santos *Niña moza (2006) - Maria de las Gracias Ferreira Fontes "Niña Moça" Otros *Rastros de mentiras (2013-2014) - Alejandra Reyes (María Maya) *Asuntos internos (2009) - Berta (Rosanna Viegas) *La ley y el crimen (2009) - Gislane "Lacraia" (Aline Borges) *Amor e intrigas (2007) - Alexandra Prado Guimarães (Francisca Queiroz) (trailer) *Belíssima (2005-2006) - Cris Moura (Marcella Valente) *Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) - Maria (Priscila Fantin) *El clon (2001-2002) - Khadija Rachid (Carla Díaz) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Shi Kyung Jin (Lee Yoon Ji) *Big - Gil Da-ran (Lee Min Jung) *Eres guapísimo - Go Mi Nyu / Go Mi Nam (Park Shin Hye) / Insertos Telenovelas turcas *Kaçak - Nurgül Hakeri (Özlem Yılmaz) *Misericordia - Narin Yılmaz (Özgü Namal) Telefilmes *Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Nancy Carter (Nina Fehren) *En busca de un milagro (2004) - Claire Collins (Tamara Hope) *Deseos de Navidad (2006) - Danni Hartford (Amber Benson) Videojuegos Grey DeLisle *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Gatúbela / Anillo de Linterna Verde *Batman: Arkham Knight - Gatúbela *Injustice 2 - Gatúbela *Lego DC Super-Villains - Gatúbela / Lashina Stephanie Sheh *Dance Central - Emilia *Dance Central 2 - Emilia *Dance Central 3 - Emilia Catherine Taber *Disney Infinity - Padmé Amidala *Minecraft: Story Mode - Jesse (personaje femenino) Marieve Herington *Dance Central - Aubrey *Dance Central 2 - Aubrey Otros *El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar (1994) - Wanda *Fable II - Rose *Need for Speed: The Run - Sam Harper *Kinect Sports: Season Two - Locutor de Esqui *Dance Central 2 - Jaryn *Dead Rising 3 - Annie / Katey Greene *League of Legends - Ashe / Quinn / Lulu / Voces adicionales *Smite - Scylla *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Gatúbela *Disney Infinity - Alegría *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Tayuya *LEGO Avengers - Jane Foster *Horizon: Zero Dawn - Ève Karpf *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands - Holt *The Evil Within 2 - Lily Castellanos *WarioWare Gold - Ashley / 9-Volt / 13-Amp / Anciana *Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Voces adicionales Documentales *Ama a Marilyn (2012) - Lindsay Lohan Cortometrajes *Serena (2012) - Serena (Jennifer Garner) Intérprete Series animadas *Las tres mellizas - Teresa, Anna y Helena (tema de entrada así como canciones en trío y algunas en solitario de cada una) Locución comercial *Osito Bimbo (Pan Bimbo) *Juguetes Mattel (Barbie, Polly Pocket, Bratz) *Anuncios y voz de Televisa Canal 5 "En tu mismo canal" (1995-1997) *Comerciales de la empresa de cosméticos Garnier de L'Oréal (2012-2014) *Anuncios navideños del IMSS (Diciembre de 1995) *Anuncios, spots y voz de Cartoon Network (1995-2012) *Chicky (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Crema Vitacilina (con el lema: "Ah, qué buena medicina") *Cremas Hinds *Aromatizantes Air Wick *B.B Cream *Lactacyd *CBeebies Latinoamérica (2015 hasta su cese de transmisiones el 13 de abril de 2017) *Comercial de Duracell (promo, Cars 3) (2017) Dirección de doblaje Diseño en Audio *Inhumans (serie de TV) (ep. 4) *Andi Mack *'Grandes héroes: Baymax Regresa' *Grandes héroes: La serie *Socias en guerra Dubbing House *Watch Car: Batalla de poder *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World *Hasta pronto, Christopher Robin *Lost in Oz *Más allá de la montaña *El pájaro loco *Hombre al agua *Sailor Moon Crystal *Un amigo abominable Made in Spanish *Al otro lado de las vías *Los románticos *Invasión a la privacidad *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *La bella y la bestia Producciones Grande *Los Vengadores Unidos (algunos personajes) *Me casé con un boludo *Nancy *Recepcionista *Spider-Man de Marvel (algunos episodios, temp. 2-) *Fancy Nancy Clancy *La casa de Raven (temp. 2-) [[ZOOstudio|'ZOOstudio']] * Dogville (redoblaje) * The Legend of Secret Pass (versión Lionsgate) Otros proyectos *Veronica Mars (SDI Media de México) *Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card (¿?) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2002) *Auditel (hasta 2002) *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fandango *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intertrack (hasta 2000) *Ki Audio *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Koe Dubbing Masters México (desde 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX *Macías TV - Roman Sound (hasta 2006) *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande - Producciones Grande, S.A. de C.V. *Producciones Salgado - TV Grabaciones de Morelos (hasta 2000) *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2014) *Sonomex (hasta 2006) *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Top Audio (hasta 2017) *Voltaic Studios México *ZOOstudio Trivia *El artículo de Cristina en Wikipedia es otro de los pocos sobrevivientes al borrado masivo de actores de doblaje mexicanos en aquella página. *Fue además el primer artículo destacado en Doblaje Wiki. *Cristina comparte algunos personajes con Vanessa Garcel: **Cristina es la voz base de Shizuka Minamoto en Doraemon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en algunos capitulos de la temporada 1 de dicha serie. **Cristina es la voz base de Chibiusa / Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en sus primeras apariciones y en las películas. **Cristina también es la voz base de Bombón en Las chicas superpoderosas, mientras que Vanessa la sustituyó por tres episodios debido a su embarazo. **Cristina también fue la primera voz de Mildred Embrollo en la serie La bruja desastrosa en las primeras 2 temporadas, pero Vanessa la sustituyó en la tercera temporada de la serie, sin embargo, Cristina retoma al personaje en el spin-off La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. **Cristina reemplazó a Vanessa en la película Atlantis: El regreso de Milo en el personaje de Audrey Rocío Ramírez. *También comparte algunos personajes con María Fernanda Morales: **Cristina dobló a Kimi en algunos episodios de Aventuras en pañales, mientras que María Fernanda es la voz base del personaje. **También doblaron a Lola Bunny en Looney Tunes: Cristina la dobló en Los pequeños Looney Tunes, mientras que María Fernanda la dobló en la película Space Jam: El juego del siglo. **María Fernanda dobló a Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown), en las dos primeras películas de la saga Halloweentown, y Cristina la sustituyó en las dos últimas películas de la saga, a pesar que el personaje no cambió desde la tercera película (Preparatoria Halloween) a la cuarta película (Regreso a Halloweentown), en la cual la actriz original fue sustituida por la actriz Sara Paxton. *También comparte algunos personajes con Betzabé Jara: **Cristina dobló a Kiki y a Ketto en la versión original de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio; mientras Betzabé dobló a los mismos personajes en el redoblaje. **Cristina dobló a la Oficial Jenny de Pokémon desde la temporada 8 hasta la 11 mientras en la siguiente temporada fue doblaba por Betzabé. **Ambas doblaron a Polly Pocket, Cristina en los comerciales hasta 2015 y Betzabe en la serie y los comerciales. *Ha participado en varios trabajos en común con su actual esposo Ricardo Tejedo a lo largo de los años: **En Doraemon Cristina fue la voz base de Shizuka y Ricardo fue la primera voz de Doraemon. **En Rocket Power Cristina doblaba a Reggie Rocket y Ricardo a Conroy Blank. **En la película Confesiones de una típica adolescente Cristina dobló a Lola Step (Lindsay Lohan) y Ricardo a Stu Wolf (Adam Garcia). **En la película Herbie: A toda marcha Cristina dobló a Maggie Peyton (Lindsay Lohan) y Ricardo a Trip Murphy (Matt Dillon). **En las películas Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) y su secuela Cristina dobló a la Reina Blanca (Anne Hathaway) y Ricardo a Tarrant Hightopp/Sombrerero Loco (Johnny Depp), los cuales son de los actores a los que más recurrentemente suelen doblar en varias de sus películas. **En Stranger Things, Cristina dobla a Joyce Byers (Winona Ryder) y Ricardo a EL Jefe Jim "Hop" Hopper (David Harbour). **En el videojuego Need for Speed: The Run Cristina dobló a Sam (Christina Hendricks) y Ricardo a Uri (Jay Alan Christianson). **En el videojuego Batman: Arkham Knight Cristina dobló a Selina Kyle/Gatúbela y Ricardo a Edward Nygma/El Acertijo. **En el videojuego Injustice 2 Cristina retoma a Selina Kyle/Gatúbela y Ricardo dobla tanto a Black Adam como también a Atrocitus. **En Saber Marionette Cristina dobla a Lima y Ricardo dobla a Mitsurugi Hanagata. **En Sailor Moon Crystal Cristina retoma a Chibiusa y Black Lady y Ricardo dobla a Zoicite. *Ha interpretado en tres ocasiones el personaje Dorothy Gale (en diferentes producciones): en Los Niños de Oz, en Inocencia interrumpida (como un archivo de la película original de 1939), y en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz. *En 2003 dobló a Anna Coleman (Lindsay Lohan) en Un viernes de locos y en 1995 dobló a Anabelle Andrews (Gaby Hoffmann) en Un viernes de miedo. Curiosamente estas dos cintas son remakes de la película de 1976 Un viernes alocado, y en las dos ocasiones dobló a la adolescente que cambia de cuerpo con su mamá, a pesar de ser producciones diferentes hechas con años de diferencia. *En la serie Los Simpson, el personaje de Allison Taylor en su primera aparición fue interpretado por Winona Ryder en su versión original, mientras que en el doblaje, el personaje fue interpretado por Rossy Aguirre. Curiosamente, el personaje tendría otra aparición en la novena temporada donde sería doblada por Cristina (voz recurrente de Winona Ryder), sin embargo, en la versión original Winona Ryder no participó y en ese episodio el papel de Allison fue interpretado por Maggie Roswell. Enlaces externos * * *Cristina Hernández en Los diez locutores *Entrevista a Padmé Amidala - SWR-FCP *Entrevista en YouTube Parte 1 *Entrevista en YouTube Parte 2 *Cristina Hernandez Winter fest Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Ganadoras de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Ganadoras del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020